


I know you're enjoying it

by tappytart



Series: A little Jealousy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bokuto is jealous, Canon Compliant, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rip Konoha, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappytart/pseuds/tappytart
Summary: Akaashi discovers the power behind his words.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: A little Jealousy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 327





	I know you're enjoying it

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to pack this series into one ff but the chapters have different ratings, so I decided to write them all as stand alones.  
> Chapter 388 had me once again shook  
> This is my first time writin anything explicit, so be gentle with me pls  
> Sorry for every grammar, vocabulary, comma mistake in advance
> 
> Enjoy!

  
It was not a rare occasion for Bokuto Koutarou, ace and captain of the Fukurodani volleyball club, to feel jealous.

On the contrary, each member had at least once seen him fall into one of his dejected emo modes when Akaashi didn't consecutively compliment him on his spot-on spike or a receive of a really difficult serve and focused on someone else instead.

However, those moments never lasted for too long. The raven haired setter would walk over at one point, mumble some encouraging words into his boyfriend's ear and the slump was over. He'd be in top condition again from 0 to over a 100.

Practices in the afternoon had lasted late into the evening recently, as the date of the Spring Inter-High was creeping closer and closer, taking a toll on every single club member.  
They had been playing 3 on 3 for two hours now. Team 1 consisted of Bokuto (WS), Anahori (S) and Onaga (MB) versus Team 2, Akaashi (S), Konoha (WS) and Washio (MB).

"Onaga, nice serve!" The middle blocker smashed the ball over in a powerful jump serve, though Washio reacted quickly and sent the ball to Akaashi to set. Konoha was already in the air, able to slam the volleyball over the net with a clean quick, cutting right through Bokuto's block. The ball landed directly on the court's line and bounced off. One point for Team 2. Konoha balled his fist in victory. "Yesss"

"Nice course, Konoha" With a light smile Akaashi held up his two hands to a High Five and Konoha tagged along.   
On the other side of the court, Bokuto grumbled something incoherently and his eyebrows drew together into a small frown. Piercing gaze never leaving the two.  
Onaga and Anahori looked at each other worriedly. Was their grumpy captain about to switch on his dejected mood? Though, he had yet to want to retreat from the game, so it should be fine for now, right? Right?

The players got back into position. It was Washio's turn to serve. Yukie, who acted as their referee, blew into the whistle and the ball flew over. It landed perfectly on Onaga's outstretched arms and went over to Anahori in a clean pass. Bokuto was already in position to attack.

Yes, it was Bokuto's intention to aim the attack into Konoha's direction. His powerful spike ~~that may or may not cause harm to an amateur player~~ should have just impacted with Konoha's upper arms. Nothing too dramatic. The spike was certainly not be on the shorter side. 

But Volleyball is a sport where you do not always have control of where the ball is going, no matter how experienced you are. 

The ball landed in front of Konoha's feet and ricocheted. 

Right into the poor boy's lower, sensitive regions. 

The wing spiker instantly howled out in pain and with his legs pressed together, slowly sank down to the ground. "Fuuuu- ice, I need ice", he choked out in an unnatural high-pitched voice.

All the other club members were too shocked to react and no one moved a muscle.  
Thank God Yukie was already sprinting towards the nurse's office in the school's main building to fetch a cool pack.   
When she came back the boys had finally reawakened from their frozen state and Akaashi had pulled Konoha off the floor and guided him to a nearby bank to sit down. His expression was distorted in pure agony.

The Fukurodani manager handed over the ice and Konoha pressed it between his legs. A relieved sigh escaped his mouth.

"Gosh, Konoha, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spike into your balls!" Bokuto actually did feel apologetic towards his teammate. No one deserved _that_ kind of pain. 

But he might have felt a tiny, tiny, _tiny_ bit triumphant and he couldn't help it when his mouth trembled as he tried to hold back a smirk. He caught Akaashi's sharp look that was watching him carefully.

Coach Yamiji clapped into his hands. "Alright guys, before we wrap things up I want to see 20 serves from all of you. After that you are free to go home. Konoha, you can rest here for the time being."

"Yes coach" The team chanted in unison and dissolved. Soon the gym was filled with the echoing sounds of volleyballs being smashed over the net. Bokuto hit one jump serve after the other and was one of the first people to finish. He was about to go get his bag and head off to the showers when Akaashi grabbed him tightly by the arm. His face mere centimeters apart from Bokuto's and the setter's breath shot cool shivers down Bokuto's hot and sweaty skin, causing goosebumps to creep up his spine. 

Akaashi's voice was faint but the clear-cut undertone was noticeable nonetheless. Bokuto swallowed. An uneasy feeling forming in his lower guts. He knew that tone didn't mean anything good.

"Wait in the clubroom"

He released his grip and dismissed Bokuto with a slight nod. 

_Ah, guess this was it. What an amazing but short life I was allowed to live. I'll leave all my leg compressors to Kuroo, the magazines go to Hinata..._

The sun had long made room for the moon to rise and only one single naked light bulb provided some idea of light in the men's volleyball club room.

To draw out the time Bokuto had taken a very very long shower, earning him a few dirty comments from his fellow club members, and then dilatorily pulled back on his school uniform in the boy's club room. He could feel Akaashi's burning presence drilling holes into his back. They were the only ones left.

The coached knocked on the door and opened it. "I'll leave the locking up to you two then, okay? Take care on your way home!" 

"Understood, have a safe trip" Akaashi replied. Yamiji nodded, waved Goodbye and went. 

The quietness that remained in the room was suffocating. Bokuto still had his back turned to his boyfriend but he felt as small as an ant underneath Akaashi's fiery stare.  
Though, other than that, Akaashi remained silent.

The Fukurodani captain breathed in, his mouth opened to say something, anything, only to break the tense atmosphere, when the calm but piercing voice beat him to it and cut through the thick silence.

"Bokuto-san, you did that on purpose." He didn't have to elaborate further, Bokuto knew exactly what the setter was talking about. He also knew that Akaashi was _pissed_ _as fuck_ at him.

The spiker gradually turned around. "I-I-I didn't mean-to. Well not exactly, uhm. Actually somewhere else..." As nervous as he was Bokuto could only stutter. 

Akaashi held up his hand, signalling the other to stop. He immediately closed his mouth shut without any protest. This was scary. Akaashi was scary.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to or not. What if the ball had gotten into Konoha's face? You could have broken his nose or hurt his eyes!" 

Bokuto deflated. His whole body slumped together and it only hit him now. He could have injured his friend really badly. Only because he felt jealous of him being praised and getting attention by Akaashi. He groaned out in defeat. 

"Please, I am so, so sorry, Akhaasheee! Please forgive meee!" okay, he might have whined the last part. 

Akaashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Konoha tomorrow. Properly." Another sigh "Only because of some petty jealousy" he murmured.

Bokuto's head perked up. "Wait. You know? You know why I did it? How-" 

"Your staring is not too hard to notice, Bokuto-san."

 _Urgh_ , was he _that_ obvious? 

"Yes, you are."   
_Ack_ .  
Akaashi crossed his arms, his eyebrows pulled together in disbelief "Only because I compliment somebody else?" 

Bokuto cautiously made a few steps into the direction to where his incredulous boyfriend stood. He tilted his head a bit and looked everywhere else but the person in front of him. 

"Well, you know..." he began. _Haaa, this is_ _just so embarrassing._ "Your words always manage to cheer me up and I feel so pumped and invincible! And...and...it always makes me so happy when you praise me and I feel reeeeally special and...but then you don't pay attention to _me_ , compliment someone els and....." He shuffled his feet. _Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up_

For a few seconds Akaashi didn't say anything and it was the worst seconds of Bokuto's entire life. There was no doubt Akaashi felt weirded out by him now. 

After what felt like a small eternity Akaashi finally opened his mouth. "Bokuto-san. Do you perhaps have a praise kink?" 

There it was. Bokuto shut his eyes closed and pulled up his shoulders in shame. He prayed for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Let him rot in hell for his creepy taste. Because Akaashi had seen right through him, could read between evey line. It had always been something Bokuto admired but now he wished his boyfriend wasn't so perceptive.   
"It's disgusting, isn't it?" Bokuto's voice was small and he still had his eyes closed. 

"The opposite, I think it is rather enticing, Bokuto-san"

Bokuto's eyes promptly opened up wide. (Now he really did look like an owl)

_Huh?_

"Huh?" he intelligently repeated out loud. 

As if a switch had been turned around inside Akaashi, the boy slowly but surely closed the last bit of distance between the two. His fingers hovered over Bokuto's biceps, not really touching the skin but the sensation was still palpable. Their faces only millimeters apart. Breaths fanning over blushing cheeks. Neither of them dared to move otherwise. 

Akaashi's eyes, as blue as the depths of the sea, might have seemed innocent at first but behind them hid a indefinable _hunger_. "What I'm saying is, Koutarou, that it is very tempting"

 _Oh god, they were at first names now_.

Bokuto's tongue was as dry as sandpaper and he felt completely nailed down to the ground, only by Akaashi's greedy countenance. The raven haired boy's hands wandered to Bokuto's chest. He took his time exploring, stroked over every inch of his body.   
Bokuto let out a shaky breath. This was pure bliss and pure torture. The clothing was a the worst, most annoying barrier.

Without any further warning Akaashi pulled on Bokut's grey sweater and pressed their lips together. His partner let out a surprised moan and Akaashi didn't waste his opportunity to prod his tongue against Bokuto's. He retreated it again and only licked over Bokuto's lips, always escaping the other's attempts at countering his little attacks, making him feel agitated. 

Akaashi released his grasp on the sweater and wandered down. He shoved the white uniform shirt up and cold hands spread over Bokuto's warm skin, making him shiver in anticipation. 

The sucking, wet sounds in the otherwise silent clubroom were unbelievably erotic and it did _things_ to the captain. His whole body was on fire.

His boyfriend bit down on Bokuto's lower lip and he groaned long and deep. Akaashi alternated between nibbling on the slightly chapped skin and soothing his warm tongue over the sore spots.   
By now, the spiker had his own arms wrapped around Akaashi's narrow waist, hands clinging into the fabric at his back and pressing his body as close as possible to his own. Lips still locked together, they both stumbled back until Akaashi's back hit one of the lockers. The shattering sound of the impact was horribly loud but neither of them were concerned to be found out. 

With his body caging in the smaller setter, Bokuto's mouth left Akaashi's lips and focused on various locations on his neck, sucking and licking everywhere he could reach. 

Akaashi practically purred. His fingernails scratched over the smooth surface of Bokuto's broad, lean back "Yes, Koutarou. There. Exactly like that, doing so good, _so so good_ "

 _Holy shit_.

His words sent electric shocks straight to Bokuto's dick which had started to twitch in interest.   
The room felt feverishly hot and sweat began to drip down their skin. 

Skilful fingers tampered on the buttons of Akaashi's school shirt and it wasn't long until his fully exposed chest shimmered georgeously in the dim light. 

"Lower" Akaashi commanded. One of his hands touched his own chest and he began to rub on his dark, round nipple. His back arched off the metal wall behind him.

Unlike before, Bokuto's mouth was watering at the scene playing out in front of him and he didn't need to be asked a second time to lean down and wrap his mouth around the nub. His tongue circled around it and then grazed his teeth. His other hand pinching the other nipple between his fingers.

Akaashi howled in pleasure. "That feels good, keep going, you're doing great, baby" he gasped.

Bokuto repeated the same movements on the other side of the chest, earning him a ruffle through his chaotic hair. It almost felt like he was being petted. It was amazing and he couldn't hold back a low rumble.  
He let go of the nub he was pinching and cupped the front of Akaashi's black dress pants. The boy was visibly turned on, his hips automatically bucked into the palm touching him. 

Suddenly, Akaashi wrapped his long, thin fingers around Bokuto's wrist and guided it away from his groin. 

"On your knees", he ordered.

His usually clear voice was coarse and rough. And so, so, _so_ _sexy._ Bokuto was powerless against him. He would do anything to hear his boyfriend praise him in that commanding, rugged tone.   
In surrender he knelt down in front of Akaashi who was undoing his belt in painfully slow motions. His fully erect cock was throbbing against his boxers but he didn't dare to touch himself in any way. Akaashi will not allow it.

The boy in question had finally opened his pants' fly and by the waistband he pulled them, along with his underwear, off in one go. The items of clothing pooled around his feet. Erection jumping free and proudly in front of Bokuto. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it for just one second.  
Akaashi stroked his cock tenderly against Bokuto's cheek, leaving a trail of leaking precum. "You know what to do". His breath came out in steamy puffs and when Bokuto drifted his gaze upwards into Akaashi's eyes, there was only raw, blazing lust staring back. This was an image the spiker would try to perpetuate into his brain forever. 

As he was told, Bokuto opened his mouth and drew his tongue from the shaft all up to the tip. He wrapped his lips around the top and began to suckle a bit, tongue languidly playing with the foreskin. "Keep going, you're doing a great job, Koutarou". Akaashi sighed in pleasure and buried his hands once again in the messy hair beneath him, pulling harshly on the black roots. Bokuto took that as his cue to go forward and pushed his mouth down. He was now halfway down Akaashi's cock and his mouth already felt so full. He flattened his tongue against the underside and pushed it back and forth. Meanwhile he tried to go deeper bit by bit until the head bumped into the back of his throat. Bokuto breathed heavily through his mouth and the air flow caused Akaashi's thighs to shudder. 

The words of praise now constantly poured out of his mouth. "So good, Koutarou, taking me all in, what a good boy you are. Looking so gorgeous for me, feeling incredible" The rapid chanting made Bokuto feel tingly and itchy and his own moans sent stimulating vibrations around Akaashi's erection. The fingers clasping onto his hair tightened and it was borderline painful but when Akaashi pushed into the hot wetness around his cock the stars in front of Bokuto's eyes made him forget everything else. He gagged a bit but the soft words of encouragement from above distracted him.  
"Relax, Kou, just relax. Open your mouth a little bit more for me. Yes, just like that."  
His high, angelic moans echoed throughout the clubroom when Bokuto finally started to bob his head. He retracted his mouth until only the head touched his lips. He pecked it and then opened up his mouth again to take Akaashi back in. It turned into some kind of rhythm that had Akaashi _thriving_. 

Tears started to well up in Bokuto's eyes so he paused, ignored the heart wrenching whine that escaped his partner and redirected his focus on those beautiful, pale, trembling thighs. He bit into the soft inside and Akaashi had to use all his willpower not to warp one leg around the neck of the head in his loins and press him harder in. He practically screamed, rattled down one worhsip after the other. By now his shanks were littered with bite and kiss marks. Bokuto leaned back, admired his work for a split second and then charged forward to poke his tongue right into Akaashi's perineal area. 

Akaashi practically screamed, not holding back in any way. "Fuck, Koutarou, you are so hot, so good, so great, knowing exactly how to handle me...ngh"   
Strong fingers kneaded into one meaty thigh, the other hand massaging the sack. He pulled back only to shove Akaashi's member down his sore throat in one go. The raven haired boy could only see white and he had to bend down, face buried into the gray-black streaked hair as he came in long, sizzling hot batches. Bokuto endured it all and obediently and swallowed every single drop of cum. 

"Yes, there you go, drink up, drink it all up. That's right. Yes, yes" 

As the last drop of semen had left his body, Akaashi went completely limp and sank down, panting in exhaustion. He leaned into Bokuto for a lazy, drawn out kiss. He could taste himself on the other's tongue. Bitter and salty. 

His hand wandered down to the apparent tent in Bokuto's pants and after opening the front, stuck his hand into the boxers that were already soaked with precum. He gave the massive, hard cock a deep stroke and Bokuto's heated breath stumbled. 

"You were such a good boy for me, let me reward you" Akaashi whispered into the other boy's ear and sucked and bit down on the earlobe. His tongue penetrating the shell repeatedly. Bokuto was too far gone to reply anything intelligible. Only groaning and whimpering adorably. 

It didn't take long until he spilled all over Akaashi's hand, some landing on his black pants. However, Akaashi couldn't care less. It was dark anyways. 

"Good boy" The soft dick in his palm tremored at the comment and then stilled. 

They sat there for a while, heads leaning on the other's shoulders, trying to catch their breaths. 

Bokuto was the first to break the silence. "That was...intense" he said.

Akaashi only nodded in agreement. "uh huh" 

"I didn't think you'd go all out like that" 

Quiet.

"Neee, Akhasheee" 

"Huh?" The boy was definitely too spent to strike up a conversation longer than three words.

"Why do you not compliment me more often at practice and in matches?I know you do it with everyone else" He sounded sad and depressed.

Akaashi sighed. 

"Because" he began "then it wouldn't be special anymore, now would it? You'd take my words for granted at some point"

Quiet again.

Akaashi could almost hear the gears turning in Bokuto's head.

"Mh, I guess that does maybe make some kind of sense?" 

"Of course it does .

Moreover, you might get a boner in the middle of a match and that would be an uncomfortable situation for every party involved" 

Without any more elaborations Akaashi stood up and pulled up his (ruined) pants, ignoring his speechless, gawking boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Yeiiiii. Thanks for reading so far  
> Hope you liked it at least a tiny bit<3  
> Leave a comment and let me know what u thought, drop some headcanons about jealous! Bokuto (I have some but, no idea if they are worth a fanfic, so I am alll ears!)


End file.
